Magical
by Lahdolphin
Summary: They have friends and enemies, lovers and exes, but no one can take their magic from them. Harry-Potter-Verse
1. Year 1: I

**General disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis or Harry Potter  
**

**FYI: At some point, this fic may contain shonen-ai, OCs, and canon/OC pairings. **

* * *

**Year 1  
Part I: Sorting**

Seiichi did not understand why the other first years were nervously shifting as the headmaster explained the sorting process. (This is after a hat _sang,_ but that was one of the least strange things he had seen so far.) From what he could tell, you had little to not control over where you were meant to be. Wherever he was put, regardless of the house's reputation, he would quickly conquer it... after finding a few friends to help him, of course.

"Akutagawa, Jirou!" the headmaster called. Seiichi watched, curious, as the sleepy boy walked up to the stool and sat down. The hat stayed on his head silently then shouted, "RAVENCLAW!" over-dramatically.

Girls and boys were called up one after another, and Seiichi tried to remember a few of them for the future. Keigo Atobe was placed in Ravenclaw, a girl named Amaya Mori was placed in Hufflepuff (her twin sister Sango was placed in Slytherin), while Sadaharu Inui was placed in Ravenclaw after nearly five minutes of silence.

"Kuwahara, Jackal." Seiichi watched the pureblood—he recognized many pureblood names out of habit—and waited for the hat to yell out, "GRYFFINDOR!"

After two more students, the headmaster said, "Marui, Bunta," and Seiichi watched out of curiosity again; Marui was also a pureblood name he recognized. The hat did not take long to decide and quickly yelled, "GRYFFINDOR!"

"Niou, Masaharu." Not a pureblood. A white-haired boy, which was weirder than a singing hat in Seiichi's opinion, sat on the stool and looked up at the hat with a bored, slightly curious expression. The hat had barely touched his head when it shouted out, "SLYTHERIN!"

The sorting was rather boring after that and Seiichi had given up trying to remember everyone's name. He would learn the important ones over the years to come.

"Your name is next," Seiichi said to the boy standing next to him. "What house do you think you'll be in, Genchirou?"

"I don't care," Genchirou replied. "I'll grow strong in any house."

Seiichi laughed softly. "I'm sure you will, but not as strong as me, hmm?"

"Not even in my dreams."

"Sanada, Genchirou."

"Good luck," Seiichi said and nudged his childhood friend forward.

They were both purebloods, but Seiichi knew that had no effect on where they would be placed. Purebloods often drifted towards Slytherin, but Bunta and Jackal had been placed in Gryffindor despite their blood; there was also Keigo who had been placed in Ravenclaw.

The hat was placed on Genchirouu's head and Seiichi could imagine their silent conversation inside of his friend's head.

_"You could be placed in any of the four houses,"_ the hat probably said. _"You have the loyalty of a Hufflepuff, the nerve of a Gryffindor, the intelligence of a Ravenclaw, and the power of a Slytherin. Interesting, very interesting..."_

_"I don't care. I'll grow strong in any house."_

_"Strength, I like that... You have great ambition, great drive."_ Then the hat shouted, "SLYTHERIN!"

Seiichi waved at Genchirou with a smile that told his friend he was happy for him; Slytherin was the house of the great, after all, the one house where Genchirou truly belonged.

Seiichi stood waiting as the last of the names were called.

"Yagyuu, Hiroshi."

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Yanagi, Renji."

"SLYTHERIN!"

Then, "Yukimura, Seiichi."

Seiichi was the last first year remanning and walked up to the stool to end the sorting. The hat was placed on his head.

_"Your intelligence is broad, your pride is unbreakable, and your power knows no bounds. It has been some time since I saw a student like you,"_ the hat said into his head. _"Any house would do and you would thrive. Quite a tricky one, you are..."_

_"I could be in Slytherin,"_ Seiichi thought, though there was no real reason other than Genchirou being there. He would rise up regardless of his house, but being with a friend as strong as Genchirou would make that slightly easier.

The hat laughed then roared, "SLYTHERIN!"


	2. Year 1: II

**Year 1  
Part II: Slytherin Trio**

Seiichi was, luckily, roomed with Genchirou. They had one other roommate who was already in the room when Seiichi and Genchirou had walked in, talking about the feast and the Slytherin common room. They stopped talking and looked at their roommate for the next seven years, without a clue who he was.

"I'm Renji Yanagi. I'm pleased to meet you, Seiichi, Genchirou," he said, looking at each in turn.

"I don't know you," Genchirou said defensively. "How do you know my name?"

"I memorized all of the names from the sorting."

"I tried and gave up," Seiichi admitted as he claimed one of the three beds by the lakebed window. "Do you two mind if I take the middle bed?" Neither did. "Well, Renji, I already know Genchirou..."

"You two are friends," Renji said. Genchirou stared at him. "I saw you two on the train together."

"You're weird," Genchirou said.

Seiichi laughed. "Ignore him. He's a softie underneath." Genchirou glared at him, but Seiichi continued to laugh. Eventually he stopped and asked Renji, "You're not a pureblood. What are you?"

"Does it matter?"

"Not really. I just like to know. I think the family you were raised by tells a lot about you. But you're right, blood doesn't matter when it comes to strength and knowledge."

"I'm glad you think like that because I'm a muggle-born," Renji said. "I would appreciate if you didn't tell anyone else. I read quite a bit about this school before coming here, and from what I can tell, Slytherin is not to kind towards my kind."

"Your secret is safe with me," Seiichi said, then pointed to Genchirou. "Him too."

"I'm assuming you are both purebloods," Renji said and Seiichi nodded to confirm that. "Do you two know any magic? I'll admit I haven't tried any myself, but I've read all about spells and potions."

Seiichi smiled secretively. "You'll see. I have big plans for my time at this school."

"And what would those be?"

"To become the best wizard to walk the halls, take a Quidditch team to a big tournament, and maybe go on an adventure or two. Want to help us? I can teach you to ride a broom better than the Flying instructor could."

"He's not lying," Genchirou said when Renji looked doubtful. "Seiichi is a prodigy."

"I don't lie and I don't like liars, so anything you hear from us will be the truth, always," Seiichi said. "I like you. I think you're strong, or going to be—I can tell. You should help us take over this school."

"You sound like a mad conquerer," Renji said.

"Oh, no, I don't want to conquer. I just want to be the best. So?"

"Why not? It may be interesting," Renji said, and Seiichi smiled.


	3. Year 1: III

**Year 1  
Part III: Class**

Slytherins had classes with Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs, and Gryffindors throughout the week. They had Herbology with Hufflepuffs, Defense Against the Dark Arts with Gryffindors, and Charms with Ravenclaws; all four houses had Astronomy together late at night.

After one week of classes, Seiichi noticed one thing: other houses did not like to talk to Slytherin students unless necessary. Ravenclaws did not seem to mind Slytherins as much as the other two houses—Seiichi had met a Ravenclaw named Hiroshi Yagyuu in the library and found his company to be quite enjoyable—but as a whole, Slytherins were the outcasts.

"Why does it matter?" Genchirou asked. "Find friends in our house."

"But I like having friends," Seiichi said. "I'm going to make some."

Seiichi walked ahead of Genchirou and Renij, entering the Defense Against the Dark Arts room earlier than the professor and the majority of the first years. There were two Gryffindors sitting at a three person table, and Seiichi sat down next to them. One blew a bubble and the other blinked rapidly, as if he didn't believe his eyes.

"I'm Seiichi Yukimura," he said. "And you are?"

There was a moment of silence, then the red head's bubble broke and he held out his hand. "Bunta," he said, shaking his hand then kicking back in his chair. "Nice to meet ya. This guy's Jackal."

"I know my own name—"

"No you don't, shut up," Bunta said with a large smile. Jackal hit the back of his head and Bunta nearly choked on his gum. "What was that for?"

Jackal rolled his eyes. "Hey," he said to Seiichi. "You're a Slytherin, right?"

"Yes."

"Then why are you talking to us?"

"Because I wanted to."

Jackal shrugged, apparently satisfied with that.

"So are you one of those pureblood guys who thinks they're better than everyone else?" Bunta asks.

"I am pureblood, but I don't understand the importance of who your parents are; after all, you have no choice in it. I know that you two are purebloods, but that is not the reason I sat here."

"Just checking," Bunta said. "Some of you Slytherins are total pains in the butt. Like on the train, this freak with white hair is sitting alone so I try to talk to him and be _nice_, but he doesn't respond. At all! He was sorted into Slytherin. Should of expected that."

"You mean Masaharu?" Seiichi said. Masaharu Niou was the only Slytherin first year with white hair that he knew of. Masaharu was the only child with white hair that he knew of as a matter of fact.

"No clue what his name is. He wouldn't even tell me that. Like I said, total jerk."

"I wouldn't know, I've never talked to him," Seiichi said. "He seems like the type to keep to himself. I try to let those people alone if that's what they want."

"Don't talk to him unless you want to punch someone," Bunta said, then blew a bubble and stopped talking. Seiichi looked around the room and saw Genchirou and Renji sitting next to a Slytherin girl (Sango Mori, Seiichi remembered). Genchirou looked horribly uncomfortable—he always was with strangers, especially girls—and Seiichi waved at him.


	4. Year 1: IV

**Year 1  
Part IV: Flying**

They had had three Flying Lessons before information on Quidditch tryouts was posted on the common room bulletin board by a prefect. The night it was posted, Seiichi, Genchirou, and Renji left the common room at midnight.

"Be quiet," Genchirou hushed as the patrolling prefects walked by. Seiichi was squashed uncomfortably like a pretzel between Genchirou and Renji in a small cupboard on the first floor.

"I told you that we should have taken the west stairwell," Renji muttered.

"And I told you that this is more fun," Seiichi said. "Besides, this way is closer to the broom shed."

"First years never make the house team," Renji reminded his friend.

"I told you, we're all making it. Genchirou and I can fly, and we know how to play. You've already memorized all of the rules, so now we just need to teach you to fly and catch."

"In one night? The tryouts are tomorrow. It's highly unlikely that—"

Genchirou clamped a hand to Renji's mouth and hissed, "I told you to be quiet."

Renji frowned beneath Genchirou's hand, which Seiichi pushed away. "Stop it, Genchirou. We're helping him. We don't join if he doesn't."

They waited for the prefects' footsteps to fade deep into the corridor before they opened the door and stumbled out. They were nearly caught twice before they made it out to the grounds—three times if you included when Genchirou walked straight into a suit of armor that chased them for ten minutes while screaming bloody murder.

They borrowed three old, but fast, brooms and a Quaffle from the broom shed near the Quidditch Pitch. The Pitch was so dark that they could not see two feet in front of them until Seiichi lifted his wand and said, "_Lumos Maxima_." A ball of bright light shot into the sky, illuminating the Pitch.

"This is the Quaffle," Sanada said, tossing the large ball of Renji. "Seiichi did tell you that we're trying out as Chasers, right?"

"No," Renji said.

"Might have slipped my mind," Seiichi said with a sweet smile. "Sorry."

"Three Chasers play for each team, trying to score," Renji said. "If the Chasers can score enough points, their team can win the game, even if the opponent catches the Snitch."

"Right. And the three of us are going to be the best Chasers at this school," Seiichi said. "I thought of trying out for Seeker, but Chaser seems interesting to me now. Maybe I'll try being a Seeker another year."

"I could try being Keeper," Genchirou mentioned off-handedly, like he hadn't given the idea much thought, but Seiichi thought the position would suit him.

"I like the idea of scoring, and there are many things you could do as a Chaser," Renji said. "Beater sounds unpleasant, too violent."

"There's no such thing as too violent in Quidditch," Genchirou said.

"You make it sound like a death match," Seiichi laughed. "But none of that matters. The only spots open on the Slytherin team are Chasers, so we don't have much of a choice at the moment."

The three rose into the sky and Genchirou took the ball from Renji. "Try and catch me," Genchirou said. "There's no chance we'll all make the team if you can't fly well."

"There is no 'try,' only the amount of time necessary," Renji said.

Seiichi crossed his arms, impressed, and said, "Genchirou, I think he's going to knock you off your broom if you don't start flying," but Genchirou was already off.


	5. Year 1: V

**Year 1  
Part V: Mirror Mirror**

"Man, I wanted to try out for the house team, but Gryffindor doesn't let first years try out unless they're, well, like you guys," Bunta said.

"It was quite a surprise when you told me," Hiroshi said. "When is your first match?"

"In a few weeks, on the weekend, I think," Seiichi said. "You three will come and cheer for us, won't you? If you can't because of your houses, I understand. Your other friends may not be too happy if you suddenly start chanting Slytherin."

"It's against Hufflepuff, right?" Jackal asked. Seiichi nodded. "Then what's the problem? None of us are Hufflepuffs, so it shouldn't matter."

Seiichi had not thought of that. Bunta and Jackal were Gryffindors, and Hiroshi was a Ravenclaw. "Thank you, then," Seiichi said with a smile.

"Seiichi, you know that three people cheering will not change the outcome of the match," Renji said. "Their voices will be lost in the masses, which will no doubt be cheering for Hufflepuff. It's unlikely than any other house, except our own, would cheer us on."

"It's the thought that counts," Seiichi said.

"We don't need cheering," Genchirou said.

"Big, bad, tough guy, huh?" Bunta teased, poking Genchirou and immediately regretting it when Genchirou turned to glare at him. Jackal and Seiichi laughed. "Not even Gorilla can get me down," Bunta said, moving away when using Genchirou's nickname. "I hope there's pudding."

"There's always pudding at feasts," Jackal said.

"And lots of jams, and cinnamon bread, and those pumpkin cake things," Bunta went on, his mouth drooling. "If it has sugar, I call dibs."

"Almost everything has sugar, technically," Hiroshi said. "And since this is the Halloween Feast, there's bound to be more sugar than usual."

"Fine—anything sweet, I call dibs on."

"Are we going the right way?" Jackal asked suddenly. "Shouldn't we be at the Great Hall by now?"

Seiichi stopped and frowned, and everyone else stopped when he did. No one had called Seiichi their leader, but there was an unspoken agreement that Seiichi was their a leader of sorts in their small, oddball group. Seiichi noticed this yet did not say anything because he didn't mind that they followed him.

"I don't recognize this corridor," Hiroshi said. "We're not anywhere near the Ravenclaw Tower."

"Or the Gryffindor Tower," Bunta added.

"Nor the Slytherin Dungeon," Renji said.

"Where are we?" Seiichi wondered aloud.

Seiichi continued to walk down the unfamiliar corridor, assuming it would lead to another hall that one of them had to recognize, but the corridor seemed to go on and on without any windows or doors or arches. It was completely secluded. After several minutes of walking down the long hall, they came to an end at a shinning wall.

"Is that a mirror?" Jackal asked. "It's... moving."

"Shimmering," Bunta said for a better choice of words.

"I've never read anything about this," Renji said. "This school is massive, but there are no reports of a long corridor that leads to a mirror that I've read of."

"It's not the Mirror of Erised," Hiroshi said.

"Interesting," Seiichi said as he walked closer. He touched the mirror and, to his surprise, his fingers went through to the other side. He continued forward, his arms disappearing, then his body. "This is more interesting," he said.

"Seiichi?" Genchirou asked.

Seiichi turned around and stared through the mirror back at them, standing in the corridor with frightened or curious looks on their faces.

"I'm alright," he said and they flinched. So they could hear him. "Can't you come through?"

"I think you should come back," Hiroshi said.

"Chicken," Bunta said. "Jackal's going!"

"What? Wait. Bunta!" Jackal shouted as Bunta shoved him through the mirror. He had closed his eyes like he was expecting to impact with the mirror, and when he opened them to see Seiichi he sighed in relief. "Where are we?"

"I don't have the slightest idea," Seiichi said happily. "Are the rest of you coming? Genchirou, Renji?"

Genchirou and Renji, followed in tow by Bunta and Hiroshi, entered the mirror.

"Whoa," Bunta said. "Is that what I think it is?"

"Probably," Genchirou said.

"But that's a—" Bunta swallowed. "That's a really big dragon."

The sleeping red dragon, larger than any creature any of them had every laid eyes on, stirred in its slumber, cracking a snake-like green eye open. Smoke tumbled out of its mouth and the six stumbled back through the mirror, returning to the hallway.

"That was a dragon," Bunta said. "A dragon in a mirror. What the heck is wrong with this school?"

"Didn't you see it?" Renji asked.

"See what?" Bunta asked. "The massive dragon? Yeah, I saw it. We all did. It's hard to miss something that freaking huge!"

"The dragon was in front of a tower," Seiichi said. "In every fairytale I ever read, a dragon protects a tower with something in it—treasure, a princess, or knowledge."

"Right," Bunta said. "I'm going to the Great Hall and eating this out of my memory. Come on, Jackal."

"But don't you understand? There could be anything in that tower," Seiichi said. "We're going back. Why don't we go at night? Renji, Genchirou, and I are good at sneaking past the prefects."

"Or are Gryffindors not as brave as books say?" Renji suggested with a gleam in his eye. Seiichi was definitely glad he had befriended the boy.

"Jackal's scared," Bunta said, "but a Gryffindor can't back down. You'll have to suck it up, Jackal."

Jackal rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Hiroshi?" Seiichi said.

"I'll come, but only because I'm curious," Hiroshi said. "I never thought that I would have the chance to see a dragon."

When they finally found the Great Hall, the feast was almost halfway over, but that didn't stop Bunta from eating everything in sight and mumbling, "A dragon? Why _me?_" under his breath between bites of cake.

* * *

**A/N: As you can see, this story is more of a drable-like, loosely connected one-shots within the same world sort of thing. I'm actually not sure if I should continue this or not, so opinions are loved :)**


	6. Year 1: VI

**Year 1  
Part VI: Library**

Seiichi rested his head on his open copy of _A History of Magic,_ half-listening to Hiroshi and Renji quiz reach other on what they needed to know for their History of Magic exam. When Hiroshi said something correct about Emeric the Evil and Mary the Monstrous, he took a licorice wand from the center of the table.

"This is boring," Seiichi complained. Genchirou was asleep at his side so Seiichi kicked him under the table, causing him to wake up.

"What?" Genchirou said. He had drool on the side of his mouth. "Did I miss a question?"

"You fell asleep," Renji said.

"We've been doing this for hours," Seiichi said, almost whining. "When do Bunta and Jackal get out of detention?"

The two Gryffindors had snuck down to the kitchens at two in the morning because they were hungry, and were caught by a Hufflepuff prefect. They were writing lines in the Charms room.

"At nine," Renji said. "Seiichi, what do you know about Uric the Oddball?"

"Wasn't he the one who wore a jellyfish on his head?"

"Yes, but what did he do?"

"I don't know. He was weird."

Renji sighed. Seiichi sat up, holding his head in his hands, and stared at his textbook without the intent to read it. He glanced up to see what Renji was doing when he saw Masaharu approaching the table and holding a book at his side.

"Thank you, Masaharu," Hiroshi said as he took the book from the Slytherin. "Did you find it helpful?"

Masaharu shrugged. "The books I need are in the restricted section."

"You could ask a professor for a note to get them."

"Tried." Another shrug. "Thanks anyways."

"Do you want to study with us?" Seiichi asked before he could walk away. "We're working on History of Magic now, but we're doing Potions and Charms later. You get candy whenever you answer a question correctly."

"I already studied," Masaharu said, then left. Seiichi frowned momentarily—he had never seen Masaharu talk to anyone other than Hiroshi and Sango Mori—but quickly forgot about it when Renji asked him if he knew anything about Oscar the Queer.


	7. Year 1: VII

**Year 1  
Part VII: Witch**

"You're stepping on my foot," Bunta grumbled.

"Your elbow is in my—ow!" Jackal said.

"Sorry," Renji said, moving his elbow from Jackal's gut.

"Why am I the only one sitting?" Genchirou asked.

"Can anyone reach the door?" Seiichi said.

Hiroshi wiggled from the middle of their mass of limbs and reached for the handle, turning it without warning so they all tumbled out with Seiichi on the top and Genchirou on the bottom. Seiichi stood up and dusted off his clothes.

"This would be much easier if we had an invisibility cloak," Seiichi said. The others stood and groaned in agreement, rubbing different sore places on their bodies.

"You're the one who always wants to go down the corridor the prefects are in," Genchirou said.

"What's the point of sneaking around if there is no sneaking?" Seiichi said. When Bunta agreed, Genchirou sighed irritably. Genchirou had the eyes of a tired, grouchy old man despite being eleven like the rest of them.

They continued going slowly down the hall to avoid further attention until they found the corridor they had discovered the other day—the seemingly endless hall to the shimmering mirror to another world. (Seiichi had never thought that he would form such a ridiculous thought like that in his entire life and believe it to be true.)

Seiichi entered the mirror first, shortly followed by Genchirou, Renji, Hiroshi, Bunta, and finally Jackal. They all tensed when they crossed through the mirror's portal in anticipation of the large, red, green-eyed dragon, but once they crossed through, they saw that the dragon was not there. The tower behind the creature remained; it was tall and round with one door and several windows circling up its sides.

"Maybe it's getting a midnight snack," Bunta suggested hopefully.

"I don't think dragons snack," Genchirou said.

"I agree with Genchirou," Renji said. "Dragons tend to eat their meat whole, which could hardly be considered a snack."

Bunta went pale, no doubt imagining a dragon swallowing him whole.

"It might have another tower to guard," Jackal said, also hopeful.

"It doesn't matter. We should go see what's in the tower before it returns," Seiichi said.

Seiichi began to walk towards the other and the others followed. Soon they were at the top of the spiral staircase at the highest room in the tower. The only thing in the room was a bed, or something that looked like a bed, with a young boy on it. He had curly black hair and looked to be about ten years old.

"He's the damsel in a dress?" Bunta said.

"Distress," Jackal corrected.

"That's what I said."

"No, you said—"

"Be quiet," Genchirou said. The boy on the bed shifted in his sleep, but did not wake up.

"Only girls can be locked in towers," Jackal said.

"It's the twenty-first century, boys can be in distress as well," Hiroshi said. "This boy could be a prince."

"Even in magical areas and communities, royalty is not custom, and he is no muggle prince that I recognize," Renji said. "He may just be a wizard who was taken for some reason or another."

"He could just live here," Genchirou said.

Seiichi, ignoring his friends' suggestions, put a hand on the boy's shoulder and shook him gently. The boy shifted then opened his green eyes; he looked to be younger than they were. He sat up suddenly, frightened.

"Who are you?" the boy asked.

"I'm Seiichi. What's your name?" Seiichi asked with a friendly smile.

From below, they heard the tower door open and close as someone entered.

"She's coming, get out!" the boy said.

"Who's coming?" Genchirou asked.

"The witch. Go out the window and climb down the vines. Go, now!"

Bunta and Jackal opened the window and grasped the vines tightly before lowering themselves out of view. Hiroshi and Renji went next, then Seiichi and Genchirou gripped the vines and prepared to descend.

"Come with us," Seiichi said.

"I can't," the boy said.

Seiichi felt Genchirou pull on his ankle, and he had no choice but to leave the boy in the tower and escape back to Hogwarts through the portal.


	8. Year 1: VIII

**Year 1  
Part VIII: Christmas**

Small groups of Slytherins who had stayed at school over winter break were circled around the Christmas tree opening and exchanging presents. The common room smelled like hot chocolate and candy canes, and was covered festively in silver and green from floor to ceiling. Masaharu sat with Sango by one of the lakebed windows as they opened the small pile of presents they had gotten.

Seiichi smiled as he flipped through the pages of the Herbology book Renji had bought him. He set it on top of the Quidditch book and quills Genchirou had given him, careful not to squash the candy from Bunta and Jackal (chocolate frogs, licorice wands, peppermint toads, and his other favorites).

Seiichi opened a gift from Genchirou's family and was not surprised to see a knitted sweater. "I love your mom's sweaters," he said. "Last year's was getting too small. I think my arms have gotten longer..."

"I got one, too," Renji said as he held up a green sweater.

"I told her about you," Genchirou said. "She said she wanted to make you one. I told her you were Seiichi's size, so I hope it fits."

"I'm sure it well," Renji said, smiling.

"We should build a snowman out in the courtyard when we're done here," Seiichi said. He had pulled his sweater over his head, happily realizing it fit perfectly. "I read about Blueball Flames and I'd like to give it a try."

"I've also read about that spell," Renji said. "I have a few empty jars in my room that we can use."

"Perfect. I hope there's pudding at the feast."

Seiichi tried to recall a time when Genchirou and he had spent Christmas with anyone other than their families or bothered to give gifts to someone else their age. For the longest of time, it was just the two of them. Seiichi was more thankful for Renji than he could ever express through a gift.


	9. Year 1: IX

**Year 1  
Part IX: Dragon**

The last three times they had tried to go through the mirror, the dragon had blocked their path, yet they kept trying every chance they got. They hid in closets when prefects approached, ran from crazed enchanted armor, and ignored paintings that scolded them for being up to late or, in Bunta, Jackal, and Hiroshi's case, talking with Slytherins. But their repeated attempts finally paid off when Seiichi stepped through the mirror and the dragon was no where to be seen.

"It's safe," he said, and the others walked through the portal into the strange world. Renji had suggested that it was a parallel dimension, but Bunta was insistent that it was time travel. Seiichi did not care about where or when they were; he only cared about who the boy in the tower was and why he was there.

They walked up the tower to the top room where they had found the boy before. The boy was sitting on his bed, awake, eating chunks of bread and an apple. He had bed hair worse than Seiichi's.

"You guys..." The boy frowned. "I just saw you a few hours ago. Why'd you come back?"

"That was almost two months ago," Jackal said.

The boy continued to frown. "Who are you? You don't work with the witch, do you? Did Merlin send you?"

"_Merlin_?" Genchirou said. Seiichi assumed his friend was thinking of the fabled wizard, but that was not possible. Merlin was long since dead.

"Who are you?" the boy asked again. They said their names in turn as he ate. "I'm Akaya."

"Why are you in this tower?" Seiichi asked. "And who is the witch you mentioned?"

"The witch kidnapped me," Akaya said. Seiichi absentmindedly wondered if the boy was going to fall asleep mid-sentence. "I don't know why. Probably 'cause I know Merlin."

"Are you a wizard?" Genchirou asked.

"Yup. I'm one of his apprentices. I wish she had taken Mushroom Head instead of me."

Seiichi listened intently as the others began to ask him questions—where he was from, if he meant _the_ Merlin, where they were—but instead took note of something else. While Akaya's story was interesting enough, the detail caught his eye and he could not wait for the others to finish talking. Akaya had green eyes.

"Have you ever seen a dragon?" Seiichi asked, interrupting.

"Dragon? No." Akaya shook his head. "Merlin said he was going to take us to see one some day, but he also said that about the Crystal Caves and he never took us there."

"Well, Akaya, it was a pleasure to meet you, but I think that we should be leaving now," Seiichi said. "Are you sure that you don't want to come with us?"

"I can't go through that portal thing like you can," Akaya said. "I think the witch put a charm on me or something. Could you look up how to get me out? I'm sure Merlin's looking for me, but this witch is good if he hasn't found me yet!"

"Of course," Hiroshi said, though he looked at Seiichi curiously. As they left the tower, Akaya hanging out of his window to wave good-bye, Hiroshi asked, "Why are we leaving?"

"Didn't any of you notice it?" Seiichi asked. "He has green eyes, just like the dragon."

"I don't get it," Bunta said, passing through the mirror.

"Me neither," Jackal said.

"There's a dragon outside of the tower almost every time we've gone in, but Akaya's never seen it?" Seiichi said. "He has the same color eyes of the dragon, too. So there's only one explanation."

"Which is?" Bunta said.

"That boy can turn into a dragon."

Renji and Genchirou nodded in agreement, and Hiroshi agreed that it made sense and was the only logical conclusion. Bunta and Jackal stared at the others, no doubt confused and astounded, but Seiichi paid them no mind and began to walk down the long hall. Seiichi wondered what was for breakfast tomorrow.

* * *

**A/N: This will be moved into the crossover category eventually. But right now, I want more people to see it, so it's in PoT. I would love to hear any feedback you may have!**


End file.
